Payne
="EXACTLY!"= =Payne is Elyk's new "protector", and is the one who runs and does things for him as Elleinad did for Nairod. Before she went to work for Elyk, she was one of the trio's classmates, named Shyane. Her name derives from "Shayne (a name a lot of people called her), and "pain", getting "Payne". She forms very violent plans, but doesn't always think them through, but some do'' succeed. She is very intelligent, but constantly second guesses herself, which is usually why she is usually defeated by Cortney and the Cool People. She also torments those in the high school band, especially the trombone section. Luckily, the to-be sophomore section leader always outsmarts her when she tries something. The trombone she uses is dented, but she can will it to be real. She also uses it to put people to sleep, and she tortures mice by blowing it into holes in the wall, which she then proceeds to eat. As a measure against Elyk's recovering empire, the group breaks into Elyk's castle and Nathan steals his crown. However, Nathan accidentally knocks over a vase, and Elyk wakes up in a rage. As Nathan rushes out of the palace, Payne tries to kill him, but doesn't succeed. In the process, however, she does destroy Elyk's throne room, and pierces the glass door into the foyer of the palace. Through two doors and a gate, she corners him on the stone walkway leading to the palace, above the volcanic lava lake. Leslee, meanwhile, had went back to the car, and the ''General'' ''was just below. Payne slapped Nathan into it, but before she did, Nathan found a thin flagpole with a New Romania flag, and threw it to Cortney, who appeared out of nowhere. Cortney took it, and she jabbed it into Payne's left hand, causing blood to come out. As Payne drops her trombone slide, it slides between the railing of the walkway and falls into the lava lake. Now on her knees, Cortney back kicks the bell and tuning slide part of the trombone out of her hand, and the force causes her right hand to start bleeding. The trombone remnants clank onto some basalt, and then fall into the lava. Meanwhile, the sun is coming up, and while Payne has gotten up, she prepares to attack with two claw gloves fished from her robes. As she prepares to kill Cortney, Cortney kicks her into the stone railing, and it breaks, causing Payne to fall into the lake below. Payne's clothing and long hair is charred, but she climbs up a support on the balcony, and plods back inside the castle, preparing to face Elyk. = Titles *Chancellor of the Elyk Empire *Royal co-Viceroy of Austria-Hungary *Totalitarian of the Elyk Empire *Aristocrat of the Elyk Empire *Oligarch of the Elyk Empire *Authoritarian of the Elyk Empire *Tyrant of the Elyk Empire Category:Female Category:Female character Category:Secondary Character Category:Back-up character Category:Character that does die, comes back, then dies again. Category:Evil Villain Category:Mean character Category:Scottish Category:Irish Category:Romanian Category:Hungarian Category:Disgruntled character Category:Angry character Category:Member of the Imperial Superiors Category:Chancellor Category:Vampire Category:Viceroy Category:Totalitarian Category:Authoritarian Category:Aristocrat Category:Government Category:Tyrant Category:Chairman